You Are
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: Erzsi isn't quite sure what word she'd meant to say but does manage a gasp of some sort that makes her lover smile against her ear.


Author's note: From « But Let it Go, And You Learn » arc for the references but not so much for the plot because pssh, there isn't really one. Aw yeah Internet!

I kind of felt bad I didn't get Vanya laid for his birthday so now I'm finally making up for it. You know you're jealous of Erzsi for snagging this one. ;D

* * *

**You Are**

She's standing at the kitchen counter, sorting through the letters to send out, when he comes up behind her. Rough hands grab her hips, the Russian grinding into her ass already hard; it makes Erzsi yelp.

Immediately a chest presses into her back, forcing her down onto the counter top, her body just not tall enough to let her find the lean comfortable. But Vanya, a head taller, doesn't seem to notice in the least as his hands press her shoulders down more, her breasts flattening against the smooth, cold surface.

"You," he manages in her ear in a low voice that's dangerous and sexy all at once, making the Hungarian gasp as one of his hands slides under her nightshirt, playing with where her skin meets the top of her panties.

Erzsi isn't quite sure what word she'd meant to say but does manage a gasp of some sort that makes her lover smile against her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you," he announces in the same low tone, strong Russian that once scared her but is now oddly comforting and familiar like the man behind her.

This time the gasp is some combination of da, ja, and igen as he thrusts against her, one of his hands holding her hips steady. He thrusts again, defiantly, with just barely audible moans between each. Erzsi squeezes her eyes closed, fists balling up on the counter.

Suddenly the pressure is gone and she groans in disappointment, the Hungarian fully prepared to mar her freshly cleaned kitchen. She prepares to stand, to turn and face her lover, when she hears his knees hit the floor, his hands grabbing her thighs and forcing her to spread her legs. Palms flatten against the counter to keep her steady.

He's gotten better about surprising her, about mixing up the foreplay. Sure Gil and Francis buy Vanya and her sex books, but at the end of the day she's still getting the best sex in her life and Vanya full well knows it.

Lips kiss up her bare thigh and the Hungarian clenches her muscles in anticipation before those lips kiss her center through her underwear, tongue coming up to tease her lightly; her scream would have been louder if her lungs had had air in them. She can feel his smile against her sensitive skin, one hand lazily running up and down her other thigh. They wait, Vanya for his prey to be caught off guard, Erzsi for the predator to take her. Occasionally he runs his nose along her pantie line, breathing deeply.

"Va-" She swallows hard. "Vanya?"

"Umm?" His throat vibrates her thigh.

"Ple- please, Vanya." Erzsi tries to prepare her body to show that she is ready, that she can no longer wait.

"Um hum," he hums happily before strong fingers hook into her panties, pulling them down roughly before those hands push his old shirt she's wearing up over her ass and hips. One hand does its best to steady her hip as the other spreads her center wide, never touching where she wants him to touch, never trying to insert a finger, just spreading her and letting Erzsi gasp, over and over, small hip movements countering his hands involuntarily.

That's when he makes her scream, his tongue licking a line down her as fingers keep her exposed. A thumb moves slowly out to rub against her clit, agonizing in how good it feels and how little pressure the Russian is using. But Erzsi doesn't mind so much when his mouth moves to her opening, his tongue darting out just a little to lap at her. He makes the most approving of sounds.

Green eyes are kept shut the whole time, trying to block out any distractions to focus solely on the feeling of Vanya touching her, lavishing her, loving her. She runs her hands, palms still flattened as far as they can, up and down on the counter before her boyfriend stops in his ministrations to say something.

"Erzsi?" he asks in a teasing, light voice, the same one he uses to call out that breakfast is ready or that the mail has come.

"D- d- da!"

"I want you to touch yourself," he says against her skin, his lips dragging up and down with each words. "You know you're beautiful when you touch your breasts." Sometimes Erzsi forgets what a breast man her boyfriend is.

He waits to touch her again until she pulls the oversized shirt over her head, laying it against the counter to keep from chilling her skin too much. When she leans back against the surface the fingering starts again, teasing around and around, a thumb occasionally flicking at her clitoris and making her buck.

With a deep breath Erzsi lets her hands slide up and over her breasts, kneading them the way she learned as a young woman she loved. They've grown since then, as she grew, as she matured, as she carried her daughter. The Hungarian nation imagines Vanya playing with them, fingering them and palming them as he watches her, purples eyes wide and loving and amazed that a creature like her was his and his alone. In the cold her nipples don't need much encouragement and she's almost sure her Russian lover is waiting for her to pinch and roll them between her fingers before he inserts that finger into her.

Only because she knows he has a strength that has never let her fall does Erzsi trust in his hand steadying her, her inner walls clenching around Vanya as he moves in and out, in and out, curling that finger as if he was saying hello to her vagina; he does affectionately call it his most welcoming of friends. The hardened nipples make the Hungarian gasp each time she flicks them, her hips moving of their own accord as her boyfriend inserts a second finger, pumping her more as he shifts to lick at her clit.

She lets her left hand fall off the counter to thread through silver hair, Erzsi pulling at it tightly as she continues playing with her other breast. There's a desperate battle within her to let this feeling go on forever or to move on and let go, let her orgasm wash over her; Vanya seems to sense that because he starts moving faster against her, removing his fingers to lick at her as he rubs her clit back and forth, harder and harder, until she's bucking against him uncontrollably, on the verge and ready to jump.

"God," she gasps, pressing his head further into her center but Vanya pulls back a little to let his fingers help her without impediment. He smirks against her thigh, the devil as calm as ever, to ask in that deep voice,

"Who is your god?" Erzsi gasps as he touches her just right; a few more thrusts and touches like that and she could- "Who is your god Erzsi?"

"You are!" she screams as she comes, riding out the feeling of ecstasy as long as she can, clenching her spasming walls until her legs feel unsteady and she comes back down from her high. Vanya's hands hold her up, his lips kissing her lower stomach.

"Damn right I am," she hears him mutter and that has the Hungarian laughing stupidly. She parts her legs to let him slide out from beneath her, suddenly realizing how cold the apartment is this early in the morning. When she shivers Vanya pulls her to him, lifting her easily with muscles no longer quite so hidden beneath his large, defined body. He carries her bridal style back to bed.

It's the first time she's seen his face all morning, eyes soft, mouth smirking in a mischievous grin. As they walk through the doorway she kisses him, tasting faintly herself on his lips and that makes him growl possessively as he places her down on the bed. Her legs part immediately, Vanya standing to strip quickly of the few articles of clothing he had managed to pull on. Erzsi lets a hand fall between her legs to touch her still-sensitive center as the Russian removes his briefs, his large erection standing at the ready.

"Oh Mr. Braginski," she murmurs in Russian with her Hungarian accent; from the glint in his eyes and the way his thick cock twitches, Erzsi knows that voice still drives Vanya absolutely wild. "You do flatter me."

There's a single, solitary second where the Hungarian sees his eyes gloss over with a predatory look as he takes her in, body still wanton even after all they had just done. That's when he pounces, ripping her hand from her center and pinning her arms above her head, Erzsi's legs immediately coming up to wrap around his waist. One large hand keeps her arms up and as the other comes down to play with a breast, Vanya's eyes taking in everything he couldn't see when he had been beneath her. Just as quickly, though, the hand goes lower to help position himself at her entrance, the tip of his cock pressing lightly into her. Erzsi moans, rolling her hips, and pulls him in just a centimeter or two more. The Russian smirks.

Then he thrusts, hard, and Erzsi screams, her arms being freed as his hands move over her shoulders to prop him up. She wraps those arms around Vanya's neck, pulling him down for a kiss as he thrusts over and over, deeper and deeper into her. Her walls welcome him, stretching for him as their tongues wage war inside the space their mouths are making. Erzsi moves to match the Russian as they find a rhythm, one of his hands palming down her collarbone to play with a breast, his thumb brushing her nipple making her mewl and clench around him.

The kiss breaks, Vanya pressing his forehead into hers. Hungarian hands hold the sides of his face as he gasps with each movement of her inner walls, Erzsi groaning each time Vanya pushes his way in completely.

That wandering Russian hand moves lower then and she knows it's going to flick at her clit again, that that means Vanya is close because he always likes it when she comes first, her tightness around his cock sending him over the edge. So she presses up into him as Vanya sits back a little, one hand rubbing her while the other holds her hips still as he thrusts in, pulling out, over and over and over. Erzsi knows he's watching where they're joined together, that he finds it sexy as fuck, so she lets her emerald eyes fall to where his cock is buried inside her and it excites her to see it too, not just feel it all: they're sweaty and huffing and gross but beautiful all the same, never meant to be but perfect in spite of fate.

This time it takes her by surprise, Erzsi throwing her head back as Vanya continues thrusting, her mind blank as she comes screaming her boyfriend's name. She feels him lean forward, his thrusting sporadic; the Hungarian pulls his face to hers and kisses him deeply, clenching her walls even still against him. And at that the Russian comes, grunting and thrusting so hard it almost hurts before he collapses on top of her, breathing shallow.

For ten minutes according to the clock they lay like that; Erzsi traces the lines on her lover's back, lines from whippings and knives and chains, as Vanya's lips kiss at the base of her neck, making a small hickey.

Against her skin, his lips dragging as he speaks, Vanya asks, "Did I do a good job fucking you dearest?" Erzsi hits the back of his head.

"You," she sighs laughing.


End file.
